Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shade attachments, and more particularly pertains to a shade attachment for eyeglasses which includes a plurality of slats mounted for pivotal movement between open and closed positions. Many individuals are attracted to designer type sunglasses, especially those including novel features and appearance. While conventional eyeglass shade attachments are known in the prior art, these devices typically utilize a single shade covering each lens and mounted for movement between open and closed positions. In order to provide a novel and unique shade attachment, the present invention provides a plurality of shade slats which extend transversely across each of the eyeglass lenses.
Description of the Prior Art
Various types of shade attachments are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a shade attachment for eyeglasses is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 546,636, which issued to A. Brandly on Sept. 17, 1895. This patent discloses a sectional frame having adjustable slidable frame portions which mount accordion fold shade members. U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,057, which issued to C. Shoemaker on Jan. 29, 1918, discloses a shade attachment for eyeglasses including a pair of foldable spherical shade segments formed from a flexible material and including arcuate reinforcement ribs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,620, which issued to C. Bean et al on Aug. 27, 1935, discloses an attachment for spectacles for eliminating glare including an opaque circular plate covering each lens and provided with inclined wave formations having perforations to shield glare from vehicle headlights. U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,670, which issued to M. Thornton on Mar. 3, 1959, discloses an anti-glare spectacle including a pivotal lens for deflecting a portion of a beam from vehicle headlights. U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,943, which issued to G. Rubin on Feb. 9, 1960, discloses a shade attachment having a resilient U-shaped clip for engagement with the frame of a pair of eyeglasses.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to shade attachments, none of these devices disclose a plurality of transversely extending slats mounted for pivotal movement between open and closed positions. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices include a collinear gear train for simultaneously opening and closing a plurality of pivotal slats. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of shade attachments, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such shade attachments, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.